ISV-Кран, палуба 4
'ISV-Кран, палуба 4 '— 15 уровень в игре Unreal. Описание 4 палуба корабля, на которой находятся склад и хранилище с охлаждающей жидкостью. Она заполнена скааржами и трупами погибших членов экипажа. Прохождение Итак, вы проникли внутрь. Почти сразу становится ясно, что здесь нет спасения — люди убиты штурмовавшими звездолёт скааржами. У трупа в коридоре читаем сообщение (1), благодаря которому становится ясен план дальнейших действий. В помещении, заполненном ящиками, вначале идем налево — на экране написано сообщение (3), дающее информацию о том, сколько люди пробыли посреди гор. В отдушине слева читаем сообщение погибшего (4). Вылезаем и идём к ящикам справа от входа — находим обезглавленный труп с бесхозным Стингером и читаем запись (2). Вызывайте подъемник и наверх. В развилке справа стоит скаарж — немедленно расстреливайте его, иначе будет поднята тревога (6). После убийства скааржей, которые вылезли из вентиляции, решетка в полу, находящияся в одной из развилок, опустится вниз. Не пытайтесь пройти на склад — дверь заблокирована системой безопасности (7). Прыгайте вниз на "зубы". В вентиляции подберите резак и боеприпасы к нему с трупа скааржа, поднимитесь на лифте и идите до тех пор, пока не увидите поворот с синим цветом. Небольшой экран говорит об утечке охладителя (8). Да, поскольку лестницы вниз нет, опять надо прыгать (в этот раз — на перегородку с консолью). Взаимодействие с ней отключит замок склада (9). Если у вас остался биокостюм, можно поплавать в охладителе и достать оттуда бронежилет и фонарик. Вылезайте через отдушины и идите обратно к двери склада и пройдите внутрь. Можно будет заметить, что сообщение на панели управления изменилось (10). По пути вы встретите скааржа-разведчика. Убейте его. На складе можно в первую очередь заметить большую гермодверь, заблокированную стержнями (11). Для начала пройдите в небольшое помещение по узкому коридору, где находятся боеприпасы к Eightball, биопушка GES и емкости с отходами для неё. После этого пройдите через ящики и используйте лифт. Поднявшись наверх, застрелите скааржа, работающего с консолью. Избавтесь от захватчика и используйте консоль - это вызовет платформу, которая опустится вниз. С неё можно будет спрыгнуть на ящики и собрать боеприпасы для ASMD и аптечку. Но её не для этого опускали. Идите наверх до конца и... двери внезапно закрываются и из вентиляции начинают выпрыгивать скааржи ! Это ловушка ! Немедленно берите в руки флак-пушку и идите к панели управления - она уберет стержни, закрывающие гермодверь в нижней части склада. После убийства нападавших, собирайте трофеи и идите вниз. Используйте консоль гермодвери (12). Сезам, откройся ! Теперь вы перешли на следующий уровень ! Сообщения на уровне # Капрал Перил Онсов: Если вы читаете мое сообщение, я скорее всего мёртв, а наш корабль захвачен инопланетянами называемыми "скааржи". Ваша единственная надежда - уничтожить золотые ядра содержания, перезапустить двигатели и добраться до транспортеров на палубе 1. "Corporal Pelli Onsov: If you're reading my log entry I am probably dead and our ship has been overrun by aliens called 'Skaarj'. Your only hope is to destroy the Gold Containment Cores, Re-activate the Engines and get to the Deck 1 transporters" # Старшина Юрий Андромов: Военный отряд пришельцев проделал дыру в корпусе и проник на корабль через вентиляцию - Кериг, Онсов и я остаёмся в погрузочной зоне со Стингерами. "Petty Officer: Yuri Andromov: The Alien War Party has blasted a hole through the hull and are accessing the ship through the ventilation shafts—Kerig, Onsov and myself are going to make a stand with Stingers here in the loading area." # КОРМОВАЯ ПОГРУЗОЧНАЯ СТАНЦИЯ: ISV-КРАН: Мы застряли в этом горном хребте на 2 месяца. Каждую ночь эти 4-этажные динозавроподобные твари приходят и бьют по заднему корпусу корабля. Похоже, что они весьма тупы и медлительны. "AFT LOADING STATION: ISV-KRAN: We've been wedged into this mountain ridge for 2 months now. Each night these 4 story tall dinosaur type beasts come and beat on the rear hull of the ship. They appear to be relatively unintelligent and slow moving." # Капрал Андерс Кериг: Они идут ! Я слышу их в вентялиционных шахтах. Я пойду активирую замки и имплантирую человеческую ДНК чтобы только земляне могли пройти через охранную систему. "Corporal Anders Kerig: They're coming! I can hear them in the ventilation ducts. I'm going to activate the security locks to the Warehouse and implant a human DNA code so that only another Terran can bypass the lock systems." # ISV-КРАН ПАЛУБА 4 СТАТУС: ТРЕВОГА ВТОРЖЕНИЕ: ОХРАННЫЕ ЗАМКИ АКТИВИРОВАНЫ: НАРУШИТЕЛИ НА ВСЕХ ПАЛУБАХ И ПЫТАЮТСЯ ПЕРЕЗАПУСТИТЬ ГЛАВНЫЕ ДВИГАТЕЛИ - ПАЛУБА 1 АВАРИЙНЫЙ ТЕЛЕПОРТЕР НА МОСТИКЕ ЗАЩИЩЕН. "ISV-KRAN DECK 4 STATUS: INTRUDER ALERT: SECURITY LOCKS ACTIVATED: INTRUDERS ON ALL DECKS AND ATTEMPTING TO REACTIVATE MAIN ENGINES—DECK 1 EMERGENCY TELEPORTER AT BRIDGE SECURE." # "PANEL REWIRED TO TRIP ALARM SYSTEM—SYSTEM ACCESSED BY UNAUTHORISED USERS." # "Intruder Security Locks Activated—Bypass Required: Bypass panel located in Ventilation Processing Mezzanine." # "Ventilation Processing Mezzanine Ducts: Maintenance Personnel Only: WARNING ENGINE COOLANT LEAK IN MEZZANINE" # "SECURITY BYPASS LOCK STATION: SECURITY LOCKS DISENGAGED." # "Intruder security locks disengaged." # "Warehouse Safety Bars Override in Upper Warehouse Loft." # "Warehouse Safety Bars Disengaged: Access to Dock Permitted." Категория:Unreal Категория:Уровни Unreal